


H/D LDWS - Plus 2 Bonus Drabbles

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, h/d ldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here are all of the drabbles I wrote for Round 3 of the H/D LDWS, plus an additional one I wrote for the Hand of Glory prompt but didn't submit and the one I wrote for the final prompt (after I was no longer in the running).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1: Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta, eeyore9990, and everyone else who cheered me on, voted, and played my guessing game.
> 
> I came in third place in Round 3.

**Week/Prompt:** Week 1: Invisibility Cloak  
 **Title:** Reunited  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 346

Harry knelt on the ground, his jeans providing scant protection against the pebbles and twigs. He didn't move, though. His own comfort meant little in the face of what he had to do.

" _Accio Resurrection Stone_."

A flurry of debris drew his attention to the right just in time to catch the stone. It felt cold against his stinging palm.

He drew the Invisibility Cloak out of the mokeskin pouch that lay on the ground beside him and rested his cheek against the silky fabric.

"You don't have to do this," Draco said from behind him.

"What choice do I have?" Turning his face into the cloak, Harry breathed deeply. Frigid air caught in his throat, bitter and biting.

"Place them in a Gringotts' vault? Wrap them in a thousand and one privacy spells and protections and hide them far away from here?"

"And if the Wizengamot grants the Unspeakables' petition to use 'all means necessary' to retrieve these 'priceless Wizarding artefacts'?"

"Granger won't allow that to happen." Draco sounded more certain than Harry felt. "By the time she's gone through her stack of books and precedents, everyone will have forgotten what the hearing's about."

"Until the next time someone remembers that the Deathly Hallows are real." Harry sighed. "It's too late anyway. The deal is done."

Harry folded the Invisibility Cloak into a triangle and set the Resurrection Stone into the centre. He reached back into the pouch for the Elder Wand and placed it in a vertical line across them both.

Without taking his eyes off the Hallows, Harry forced himself to his feet and stepped backwards into Draco's arms.

The temperature dropped, and every speck of light disappeared. A suffocating numbness spread through Harry as Death appeared in the clearing, the joining of the Hallows a siren's song even he could not ignore.

Harry held on as Draco's arms tightened around him, anchoring him against the lure of the Hallows and making sure that Death could only take what he'd been promised.

When the sun shone brightly once again, the Hallows were gone.


	2. Week 2: A Glass Kaleidoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 prompt was Mirror of Erised

**Title:** A Glass Kaleidoscope  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 200

Every Sunday during his eighth year at Hogwarts, Draco made a pilgrimage to the Room of Hidden Things. He went there to make amends: to Hogwarts, to Vince, to anyone and everything he'd ever hurt. Eventually, however, he went for himself.

The Mirror of Erised was the only object that ever appeared in the room, no matter what Draco imagined as he paced. The mirror always showed him the same indecipherable kaleidoscope of colours.

"Tell me my heart's desire," Draco said, hoping the mirror could teach him how to imagine a future that wasn't a reflection of his parents' beliefs.

* * *

Potter began to follow him in early December. Draco all but ran to the room, desperate to get away from the memories of his sixth year that Potter's stalking resurrected. Green and red dominated the kaleidoscope that day, and Draco huddled in front of it all night.

The next morning, Potter barged through the door. "Oh," he said, "I thought—"

Draco had intended to demand Potter leave, possibly hex him to oblivion. But Potter bit his reddened lower lip and blinked his green eyes, and Draco kissed him instead.

The mirror, when he turned back, showed his and Potter's reflection.


	3. Week 3: A Desperate Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 3 prompt: Time-Turner

**Title:** A Desperate Man  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 348

"Why wouldn't Malfoy go out with me?"

Recognising Potter's voice, Draco glanced around. All of the office doors leading off the Ministry corridor were closed. Only one, however, bore Harry Potter's name.

"Because you're pants at flirting, and Malfoy isn't going to say yes just because you say hullo."

"It worked for what's-his-name, the Hufflepuff." The whining edge to Potter's voice was like nails on a blackboard to Draco's nerves.

"Don't be a bigger idiot than you can help," Potter said. "That attitude's likely to get you another broken nose."

Smirking, Draco resisted the urge to stamp his heel on the marble floor in favour of catching Potter talking to himself about _him_.

"I've seen how Malfoy looks at me. You can't deny that he's interested."

"Do you go out with every bloke who asks?" There was a murmur Draco didn't catch, then Potter snickered. "Your arse isn't that nice."

"Picky bastard."

"And proud of it," Draco muttered.

"What's your brilliant idea then?" Potter asked. "Or did you think _your_ nice arse would be enough?"

 _What?_ Draco flung Potter's door open. "Can't even win an argument with your... Oh, Merlin save the world, there are two of you."

Potter's eyes widened, and he stuttered, "Malfoy, I can explain—"

"Well, my job is done," the other Potter said. "Time for me to leave."

Draco barred the door with one arm. "I don't think so."

"Think about this, then." The second Potter twirled a Time-Turner by its chain. "How flattered are you that I was desperate enough to resort to time travel just to ask you out?"

"You... what?" Draco blinked and then he was alone with the first Potter, who was tugging at the hair that Draco had always wanted to touch.

"I—" Potter moved until they were mere inches apart. "Will you have dinner? With me?"

For a moment, Draco allowed himself to marvel at being handed an opportunity to crush Potter. Then before he could change his mind, he took the chance he thought he'd never get. "How can I say no to such a desperate man?"


	4. Week 4: Mr Moony Suggests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 4 prompt: Marauder's Map

**Title:** Mr Moony Suggests  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 200

 

 _Mr Moony suggests you return this parchment to its rightful owner._

"Mr Malfoy suggests you bugger off," Draco said. " _Vim Apertam!_ "

 _Mr Prongs recommends you never use Dark Arts on this parchment again._

Sparks jabbed into Draco's fingertips. "Salazar's balls, this thing better help me punish Moody."

 _Mr Padfoot thinks you're a slimy Slytherin and should stop before we get angry._

"Malfoys are not defeated by inanimate objects."

 _Mr Wormtail bids you seek help before it's too late and advises that Potters are the forgiving sort._

Draco flopped back onto his bed. "You're all madder than a box of banshees."

* * *

"Well?" Draco sneered at Potter and his wand.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Moody's office. Where else?"

"Give it back."

"No."

"Now, Malfoy."

Hand tightening on his wand, Draco reminded himself why he was there. "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs said you'd help me get Moody."

Potter's wand lowered as he contemplated the parchment.

"If you're not interested," Draco said.

"I trust my— the Marauders." Potter tapped the parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Watching Potter's smug expression as ink flowed into a map of Hogwarts, Draco found himself wanting to know him a _lot_ better.


	5. Week 5: He Ought to be Kissed for Touching Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 5 prompt: Deluminator

**Title:** He Ought to be Kissed for Touching Me  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 447

"Take it," Ron said, holding out the Deluminator as if it were his most precious possession.

Something catching in his chest, Harry said, "Thanks."

"Just find him, yeah? Because I don't fancy having Mum mad at me forever."

"It wasn't only you. Everyone was harassing _The Death Eater Who Cast an Unforgivable Love Spell on Our Saviour_." Harry grimaced as he quoted the _Prophet_ headline. "Earlier that afternoon a hag told him he ought to be Kissed for touching me."

Ron groaned. "No wonder he lost it when I accused him of using you to restore his family name."

"Shut up before I hex you again."

Flinching, Ron covered his nose with one hand and his bits with the other. "I said I was sorry. I'll even apologise to the ferret when you bring him back."

"You could try not calling him names." Harry smirked as Ron nodded frantically.

"Right after you do your part." Ron clapped him on the shoulder and Disapparated.

o0O0o

"Just think of Draco, he said." Harry clicked the Deluminator for the tenth time, turning the light on and off again. "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy."

"Damn it. Where are you?" He ran a hand through his hair. "The house is so damn quiet and empty without you. I miss falling asleep to your breathing, waking up to your kisses, and everything in between. I even miss your off-key humming, and you know how that drives me spare."

 _Oh Harry_.

"Draco." Harry breathed the name. Then, holding onto Draco's image, he clicked the Deluminator. The light went out. Another light, pulsing and bluish, hovered in front of him.

"Please," he said, getting to his feet without taking his eyes off the strange light. He took a step towards it, and it flew directly into him. His heart warmed, and he could feel Draco. Holding the Deluminator in one hand and his wand in the other, Harry Apparated.

o0O0o

Draco was asleep, curled up in the middle of an enormous bed. His hair was tousled, and one arm reached towards the side where Harry normally slept.

Harry looked at him for several long minutes, drinking in the way he breathed, the twitch of his nose, and the flex of the fingers on his outstretched hand. Eventually, he undressed as quietly as he could, leaving the Deluminator and his wand on top of his folded clothes, and crawled under the covers.

He lifted Draco's arm and was sliding beneath it when Draco opened his eyes.

"Took you long enough," Draco mumbled.

Smiling, Harry wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. No matter what anyone else thought, he belonged right here with Draco.


	6. Week 6: Hand to Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 6 prompt: Hand of Glory

**Title:** Hand to Glory  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 150

The Hand of Glory felt cold and waxy against Draco's palm. He hefted it, wondering why it felt heavier now than when he'd dragged a chain of Death Eaters into his own personal hell.

He sneered at the portrait guarding the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. She didn't stir as a wave of the Hand opened the door.

Light from the Hand splashed across the obstacles between him and Potter, who lay on a sofa in front of the dead fire. Potter was asleep, his mouth moving and eyes fluttering, clearly trapped in dreams.

Reactivating the fire, Draco extinguished the Hand and knelt down. He woke Potter with a gentle touch, gritting his teeth when Potter's wand dug into his side.

Potter blinked and squinted at Draco. Then he smiled, and Draco knew that he wouldn't change any of his creeping through darkness if it led him to this.


	7. Week 6 Bonus Drabble: Hand of <strike>Groping</strike> Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as an alternate drabble for the week 6 prompt of Hand of Glory, but not submitted to the H/D LDWS.

**Title:** Hand of ~~Groping~~ Glory  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 149

Hesitating at the entrance to his and Draco's rooms, Harry peeked inside. The coast looked clear, although he'd learned not to make assumptions since moving into Malfoy Manor and encountering _it_.

Halfway across the bedroom, a hand settled on the curve of Harry's arse and gave it a gentle squeeze.

He paused. That wasn't Draco's hand.

Twisting around, Harry wrenched the hand off his arse. Cold, bony fingers dug into his wrist and clung on.

As he struggled, the ensuite door opened. "Not again," Draco said, lunging at Harry.

They rolled across the room and banged into the bed. Eventually, they pried the hand off Harry and shoved it in the bedside table. Scrabbling came from the cupboard as they stared at each other.

Harry shuddered. "Whose hand was that?"

An odd expression flitting through his eyes, Draco shook his head. "Trust me. You really don't want to know."


	8. Week 7: Choosy Wizards Choose Quick Quotes Quills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 7 prompt: Quick Quotes Quill

**Title:** Choosy Wizards Choose Quick Quotes Quills  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 210

"What are you fiddling with?"

Surprised, Harry twitched, and the Quick Quotes Quill he'd confiscated that afternoon tumbled to the floor. Draco, the unmitigated bastard, swooped down and grabbed the quill before Harry could.

"Haven't seen one of these since Granger gave Skeeter the boot." Draco ran his hand up the acid-green plume, straightening it.

Harry snatched at the quill, but Draco pulled it out of reach.

"You don't know where that's been," Harry said.

"Oh, I think I can guess." Draco brushed the feather over Harry's lips, sending a shiver through him.

A predatory look in his eyes, Draco moved closer. He swished the quill along Harry's collarbone, over his nipple.

"Oh." Harry's mouth was too dry and his cock too hard for him to be any more coherent. He backed up until he was trapped against the bed.

"Oh," Draco repeated, placing a hand on Harry's chest and pushing.

Harry sprawled onto his back and then, after a moment, moved into the middle of the bed.

Draco crawled up Harry's legs and settled with the crack of his bare arse against Harry's cock. "Now," Draco said, twirling the tip of the plume in Harry's navel, "shall I show you why a _wizard_ chooses a Quick Quotes Quill?"


	9. Week 8: Keepsake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 8 prompt: The Golden Snitch
> 
> I'd been eliminated in week 8, gaining third place, but couldn't resist writing a drabble for the final prompt.

**Title:** Keepsake  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 100

Draco stood in front of the fireplace and ran a finger over the wings of the golden snitch displayed on the mantel. They fluttered madly, tickling his fingertip. Sometimes he wished Harry had tossed away the snitch with the stone.

"Everything all right?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"Just thinking," Draco said, resting his head against Harry's shoulder. "About life and... you know."

"That's why I keep it. Because it let me choose life." Harry kissed the skin behind Draco's ear. "And I'd make the same choice a hundred times over, just to get here with you."


End file.
